


A Summer's Whisper

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ferrets, I started this fanfic 3 years ago omfg, Multi, Slow Build, Slow To Update, characters in order of appearance, more tags as story progresses, robes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter is entering his first year in Hogwarts. He is unsure of what to expect - and the small pool of regret at not being able to tell his Muggle friends the truth of his 'boarding school' causes parting to be a little harder than expected. Adventures await, as do annoying brothers, ghosts and maybe even the possibility of romance?</p><p>With a drastic start, the boy is launched into the Wizarding World. His first day is going to be an exciting one, he's sure.<br/>Or will there be disaster?</p><p>Find out as the story progresses as Albus befriends new people and goes on adventures of his own that are quite like his father's - or not.</p><p>(Summary is a wip! The rating will also change as will other tags and stuff, it's just as the I progress through chapters so.)<br/>Updates are once a month for now</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer's Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! I haven't written fanfiction in a while due to finals (which are still ongoing), but I rediscovered this after realising I started writing it three years ago ovo'  
> In spite of that, I wanted to continue the story. I am a bit clueless with tags right now, and this chapter is unbeta'd as of now because my beta is super duper tired so I'm giving him a few days to beta it uvu  
> This is going to be part of a series, and I am hoping to have 3 parts to it consisting of about 8 chapters each, give or take. So please stick around!
> 
> I take a long time to update because I tend to write too many fanfics at the same time and then none get posted so.. Sorry D:

Albus jumped excitedly as his father led him, his mother – Ginevra – James and Lily to the wand shop. The youngster was so excited at the prospect of choosing his own wand that he could barely contain it, but being the quiet boy he always was, he didn’t say anything at first until he was sure he couldn’t handle the excitement any longer.

“Are we nearly there yet?” He whispered almost inaudibly to James, who smacked him across the head and groaned, emitting a giggle from Lily. Ginny pulled James away and scolded him gently, turning to Albus, who was scowling as he rubbed his sore head.

“We’re almost there, Allie. It’s right round the corner, see?” She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the newly-painted wand shop and Albus smiled gently, punching the air in joy. His older brother rolled his eyes, as usual.

As soon as they entered the shop, Harry – Albus’ dad – was greeted by an elderly gentleman, a very old acquaintance from his first year at Hogwarts. Mr Ollivander winced as he hobbled to the family, closely followed by a young man. The former smiled warmly. “Harry! How lovely to see you again!” The elderly man clapped Albus’ father on the shoulder before turning to the remaining family members. “Ah, Ginevra! What a lovely woman you have become! And James- My, boy, haven't you grown?”

Mr Ollivander ruffled James' unruly hair, the latter grinning. “So, it's young Albus' wand choosing ceremony, eh? It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying _their_ first wands,” The man reached out with a wrinkled hand and nudged Albus’ cheek, Harry and Ginny sharing a gentle glance at the words the elder had repeated when Harry had first got his wand. Albus nodded solemnly, sparing a small smile, unaware of the past memories slowly settling on his shoulders. Before the wand-maker could continue, however, the young man standing beside him interrupted with his hand waving in the air.

“Father, you are far gone in age and decrepitude, and remember what the Doctor said?” Mr Ollivander sighed and turned away, a frown gracing his features. He made ‘shooing’ motions at the other. James snickered, but for what reason remained a mystery. “No, no, father, you will listen. The Doctor said that you are too old for this – consider when you were tortured during the War! – you need to sit down and have some green tea, please.” Harry grimaced at the mention of the Second Wizarding War before shaking his head, Albus curiously regarding said wizard.

After some more ushers from the other man to get Mr Ollivander to sit down, he turned, giving a wary smile to the onlookers. “Pardon that intrusion,” He bowed a little, straightening to shoot Albus a firm glance. The young boy noticed that he had vivid, pale blue eyes. They caused him to shudder somewhat. “I am Glenn Ollivander – pleased to meet you,” Hand-shakes were exchanged with all but one of the family members; Lily decided that it would be much safer to hide behind her mother’s coat instead. Glenn’s eyes softened a little at the sight. He made eye-contact with the adults as he proceeded with his small monologue. “Why don’t you go to father? I am sure that he will appreciate your company whilst I busy myself with finding a wand for Mr Potter.” James yipped happily and charged to the back of the shop, followed by a Lily who was worrying her lip and the two parents, a mop of black hair in shocking contrast to the eruption of red.

Once everyone but Albus and Glenn were gone, the latter winked at the young boy, who started. “Don’t be scared,” The son of Mr Ollivander reassured. He turned away for a moment to carefully select a brown box, intricate gold spirals decorating its surface. The wand emerged in all its glory, pecan colour framed with a small, snake-like stem curling around the base. A small leaf accentuated its appearance.

Albus stared at it in wonder. It looked beautiful. “May I?” He questioned, relieved when Glenn handed the item over. “What is it made of?” The curious youngster hesitated before asking.

Glenn frowned briefly. “I believe that it’s of pure oak, and contains one hair of a unicorn. I trust that you can identify that its length is eleven inches?” The young Potter nodded in response. Oh, how he wished he could have told his Muggle friends about this place. It was fascinating. Just as he was about to open his mouth again, another question already on the tip of his tongue, gleaming brown eyes appeared from the corner of the back of the shop, which were quickly joined by another pair of brown eyes. Lastly, Harry Potter himself stood beside his two children, who were gazing at Albus in enthusiasm.

Flustering at the newfound attention, Albus almost dropped the wand. He looked at his father, worried. Of course he knew what to do, but he didn’t want to smash the window like his eldest brother had done the last time. That wand had definitely not liked his brother…

“Come on _Albie_ , just flick your stupid wrist!” The object of his thoughts prompted, earning a disapproving glare from Glenn. Tension mounted. Albus took a deep breath and moved his dominant hand which held the wand a fraction of a metre, not expecting the result.

Paperwork went flying everywhere.

In response, the youngest son dropped the wand and clamped his hands tightly over his mouth, muttering muffled apologies to anyone and anything. He looked as if he had been bitten by a basilisk.

Mr Ollivander’s son merely chuckled and drew out his own wand, casting a tidying spell. In a second, the paperwork was back to its initial state, and the offending wand was back in its casket. He huffed a little, disappointed that his assumption was incorrect.

At this point in time, a frazzled Ginny appeared next to the other family members, pursued by a struggling Garrick Ollivander. “What happened?” They questioned in unison. James simply spluttered in laughter.

“Albie here just caused a little havoc, ‘tis all dear mother,” He smiled faux-angelically. Mr Ollivander scoffed at the expression on said mother’s face as he approached Albus. He sent a pointed glance to his son, who in turn stepped away.

With the greatest of care, Mr Ollivander took out a compact box. It was a smokey-cerulean colour, and seemed to be old compared to its newer companions. The package itself was a little moth-eaten. Silence reigned as everyone held their breath in anticipation for what the holder of the box was going to say, but instead, the elderly man hobbled over to Albus, presenting the box to him with the greatest of delicacy, as if it were a precious Muggle gemstone worth billions of pounds.

Albus Potter was greeted with stern silver eyes when he finally drew his wondrous stare away from the box. The eyes smiled. “Now Albus,” Blinking. “This is the last wand I have in this shop which is made of this wood and of this particular core – it’s difficult to handle, I must admit, but, I believe that you can handle it,” A crooked grin emerged on Mr Ollivander’s face. The addressee returned this gesture. With a nod, the former continued. “You see, a long time ago I was quite good friends with Shikoba Wolfe; an American. He tended to work on his own, and like many other wand-makers such as I, preferred to keep the mysteries to making his wands strongly at heart, much like dearest Thiago Quintana, who died along with the secret of how to lure the feared White River Monster.

Now, as time drew on and we became closer, I hastened to discover that he avoided using certain wand woods – such as Aspen, and Yew. When questioning him why, he told me that it was due to the difficulty he found in making the wand core and the wood become compatible – apparently the cores he likened to use did not favour certain woods, but Merlin knows why. I proposed an experiment – why not, with our equal skill, we try to combine a wand made out of his favourite core, and a wood that we felt would match – he promptly agreed, as I expect he was as eager to try and accomplish this feat as I was. So we set to work: he retrieved a few Thunderbird’s tail feathers with great difficulty – they _are_ quite untameable – and together we attempted to find a wood that would deem the core a perfect match. It wasn’t as easy as that, however, and I am not sure whether this is due to our occasional bickering or the fact that once the core and wand wood were found to be incompatible, the Thunderbird’s tail feather would simply explode and halt in its existence.

After countless failed attempts, and with one feather left, I suggested we try Elm wood, which we had ignored until that very day. Now, Elm wood’s properties are not entirely a straightforward matter. According to wandlore, the Elm wands prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity. Not only do they produce the least amount of accidents and foolish errors, but they also are one of the most capable at performing elegant charms and spells. They’re sophisticated, possessing an ability for highly advanced magic in the right hands. The core itself of the wand was said to be extremely powerful, albeit difficult to master due to its power and other factors. Even so, we managed to find the compatible wood, and created this, young Albus,” Mr Ollivander took a long breath as he motioned for Albus to hold out his hands. “Now let’s hope that my judgement is correct!” With that, the box was placed into the waiting hands of Albus Severus Potter.

At first there was silence. Then a sudden glow of iridescent blue shattered the quiet, followed just as quickly by an unexpected calm that fell upon the shop. The green-eyed boy looked around, astounded to see nothing damaged and his hair to be blowing around crazily.

A giggle caught his attention, and he turned to see Lily sporting a massive smile, James peering at him with a pout through a badly-hidden impressed complexion, and his parents with their eyes widely opened. Just staring. The deafening silence stilled around them.

“Thank Merlin, boy, thank _Merlin!_ ” Garrick Ollivander punched the air with sheer joy – or as best as he could with his new arthritis. “I knew you’d be the right wizard, I just knew it!” He grabbed the wand out of the young Potter’s hands and twirled it in the air before replacing in into the box and returning the prized possession, no longer treating it as if it were to shatter any second. “This wand is special, dear Albus, and I mighty hope that you will treat it with respect. It is highly prized by Transfiguration wizards, so if you ever do find that you have picked up on a few spells others may not be able to master, this is the underlying reason.” The elderly man winked as Glenn merely rolled his eyes at his father’s antics, once more trying to calm him down for fear of ‘stress’ and ‘old-age’ causing him to take a fall. This was all brushed off by an equally stubborn wand-maker.

Albus watched the two with a fond smile, admiring their similar traits as he gently stroked the box nestled in his hands.

He jumped a little when a big hand stroked his head. “Wow, Al,” Harry Potter beamed at his youngest son. “That is quite a find you have there, if I say so myself,” In return, the black-haired boy averted his eyes as a blush graced his face, ignoring the teasing jokes about him coming from the loud-mouthed brother of his. He stretched out to the desk and gingerly placed seven galleons plus one as his father had instructed.

After multiple congratulations from his mother and sister, and a few more teases from James, the Potter-Weasley family left with happiness in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, leave kudos, and feel free to correct my typos or whatever! I did notice I misspelled Ginny's name at some point, but I am sure I corrected it.
> 
> OH AND AN EXPLANATION ON JAMES' SNICKERING - if you get the reference that Glenn uses, it's from The History Boys. I suggest you check it out, it's pretty awesome //cough. GAY.
> 
> So yah. See ya next time! Updates will probably be once a month until finals are over.
> 
> //side note:  
> What I find tiring about posting anything is that I have to go through and find _every single tiny thing_ that I initially put into italics. UGH. EFFORT.  
>  Oh nevermind I just discovered how to not do that oops oh well ignore me haha


End file.
